


thinking out loud

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy forgot that Daniel didn't remember the time loop kiss. To be fair, she was in a sleepy state, so, not her fault, right?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I've written a couple fics that revolves around the time loops, but 709 is like my favorite episode for many different reasons. So, bear with me lol. Hope you'll enjoy this one! The song is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.

The time loops were exhausting. Daisy couldn’t help but plop down on her bed after getting the all-clear from Simmons. And she _really_ needed more rest. Her body’s still recuperating from Malick, _and_ from being stuck in the loops. So, as she let out her long breath, and closed her eyes, she let herself succumb to sleep. She drifted off with the thought of Sousa’s lips on hers.

Daisy was still tired. She rubbed her eyes as her vision clears, but the circles under them were apparent. Try as she might, her body wouldn’t listen. She couldn’t fall back to sleep. So, she decided to brew some coffee to wake herself up. Her mind was still dazed. Hazy. In between asleep and awake.

She reached the kitchen in no time, and found Sousa nursing a cup of tea while standing up. She gave him a brief smile, which he returned, and made her way to the coffee machine. _Black coffee. Need something strong to wake me up some more_.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Tired. Sleepy.”

Sousa chuckled. “Then maybe you should be sleeping instead of making coffee? Which would, you know, wake you up some more.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at the concern. “It’s fine. Couldn’t go back to sleep anyways.”

“Hmm. But maybe a lie in would be good? Your body took quite a toll.”

“Yeah. Okay. But I’m taking my coffee with me.” Daisy didn’t resist. She _really_ needed to rest. Or maybe it’s because Sousa’s the one who suggested it. She can’t say no to him, can she?

Sousa raised his hands up in defense. “Sure. But do _try_ to get more sleep, okay? You worried me back there.”

“Okay." She paused. "I worried me too.”

Her coffee’s ready. She grabbed the mug, eyes drooping. And as she walked past Sousa, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Then, she walked off as she took a sip of coffee.

Sousa widened his eyes and his lips parted. Then, he slowly turned. Daisy’s footsteps had stopped abruptly. He wanted to call out. To say _something_. But the words were stuck on his throat.

Daisy couldn’t help but let her fingers touch her lips. She forgot. She _forgot_. Her and Sousa hadn’t kissed. Well, technically, they did. But he didn’t remember that. How could she had forgotten about _that_? How, in her right mind, could she just have kissed him out of the blue? Granted, she was half-asleep, but still. This is no time loop. He’ll remember this time. Though to be honest, she wants him to remember. She wants to acknowledge this _thing_ between them. Now, she had a reason to.

The silence stretched as they stayed still. Sousa didn’t know if she wanted him to say anything, or if she wanted him to forget it. He didn’t think he could if she asked him to. Because he’s falling for her. And he didn’t have a parachute. He’s falling headfirst. Dove right in, really. So, he needed to know how she feels. Especially after that domestic kiss.

Daisy was waiting for his move. She wanted to know if he wants this as much as she does. Her right hand was clutching the handle of her mug. She couldn’t turn herself around. Her feet were planted on the ground, as if they were glued on it. Then, her left hand was touched by his. Held it like he was holding something precious.

After a beat, she felt his other hand on her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Those dark, sparkling eyes. And she fell. She fell for this amazing man who had been constantly by her side since they met. She’s terrified, sure. With her track record, he would probably be signing up for his demise as soon as they kissed. But _technically_ , he’s dead. And she prayed that _third time’s the charm_. Because a life without Daniel Sousa, is a life that's not worth living.

“Hi.” Daniel spoke first.

“Hi.” Daisy responded. She felt confident, all of a sudden. As if she knew that he felt the same way. Maybe it’s the speech he made in the time loops. Or the tiredness she’s feeling. And before that surge of confidence disappears, she leaned up to kiss him again. This time, it’s deeper, they poured their pent up feelings into it. She felt his hands slipped onto her waist, holding her close.

He smiled, and her heart jump started. She didn’t feel so sleepy after that. “Hmm. So, I didn’t just dream that kiss, did I?” Daniel asked.

“No, you didn’t. _That_ was definitely real.”

“And—you’re okay with it?” Daniel tilted his head while darting his eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

“I am. Are you?” Daisy’s heart kept beating so fast. And her face broke into a smile.

“Mmhmm.” He nodded. “That was a great first kiss.”

“Yeah—that wasn’t our first kiss.”

“Oh, so I didn’t dream the kiss by the counter either?”

Daisy chuckled. “No, that wasn’t a dream either. But that’s not the kiss I was talking about.”

Daniel took one look at her, and said, “Time loops? We kissed in the time loops?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I didn’t remember our first kiss?” He murmured. He sounded disappointed, and Daisy’s heart clenched.

“No, you didn’t. _But_ —you’ll remember the second one. And the third. And all the others.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She couldn’t help herself. They were grinning like idiots in love.

***

“That was when you realized you’re in love with me?” Daisy asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“But—that was—we’ve only kissed like once?” She said incredulously.

They’re in bed, years later, lying on their sides, facing each other. It was after he proposed to her earlier that day. She was incredibly happy. A future that seemed lonely when she first joined SHIELD, and after she lost Lincoln, was nowhere in sight. Her future is now filled with many different exciting possibilities. Getting married, for one, maybe have a kid or two, possibly adopt. Yeah, she wants to adopt.

“Yeah.” Daniel replied.

He was completely in love with her at that point. The kiss just sealed the deal.

“Though, sweetheart, I wonder, If I can’t sweep you off of your feet, like I can now, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?” He had the tiniest of smiles.

“Wha—of course.” Daisy furrowed her brows and tilted her head. _Where is this coming from?_

“You know, darling, I’ll be loving you ‘til we’re 70. And honey, my heart could still fall as hard for you.”

“Only until we’re 70?” Daisy teased. She knew those words, of course. It’s one of their favorites.

“Forever, then. I’ll be loving you for forever. And you know, I’m thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways.”

“Hmm. Like in between time travelling and fighting against robots from a different planet?”

“Exactly. Or maybe just a touch of a hand.”

“Yeah. Well, I fall in love with you every single day, babe.” _Two can play this game_ , she mused.

Daniel smiled. _She caught up. Like always._ “Well, I just wanna tell you I do too. So honey now, take me into your loving arms.”

“Hmm. Like this?” She maneuvered herself into his arms, rested her head on his shoulder, and said, “Let’s go outside and you can kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.”

“Exactly like this. Though, I’d prefer it if you’d place your head on my beating heart instead.”

“Dork.” She grinned, but she did as she was told.

“I’m just thinking out loud, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, I know babe. And you know, maybe that time we kissed, after the loops, maybe that’s when I realized I fell in love with you too. And maybe—we found love right where we are.” She gazed up at him, only to see the love she held for him reflected back at her in his eyes.

“Hmm. Who’s the dork now?” He had that amused look on.

“Still you. So, when my hair’s all gone and my memory fades, and when the crowds don’t remember my name. When my hands don’t give out vibrations the same way—”

“I’ll still love you the same, Quake.”

Daisy slapped his chest, but the smile was stuck on her face. “See. You’re _still_ the dork.”

“Maybe. Because honey, your soul can never grow old. It’s evergreen.”

“Yeah? Well, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory.”

“You sure ‘bout that?”

“More than anything.” Daniel could tell that she’s being sincere. Her eyes told him. So did his heart. He knew that _this_ , their love for each other, was much more than he thought he could have. And it’s magnificent.

He couldn’t help his retort, “See. Dork. But you know, maybe it’s all part of a plan. Us. You, saving me. Me, falling in love with you. And if it _is_ , part of a plan, well I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand.”

Daisy laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of them. Just _them_. Here they are, happy as can be, reciting the lyrics to their favorite song. This definitely tops it. “Yeah, Daniel. We definitely found love right where we are.”

“Hmm. Daisy?” Daniel looked down, hand on her chin, tilted her head up to look at him.

She smiled. “Yeah Daniel?”

“You win the award for _biggest dork_.” 

He did not see the pillow that’s coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
